Juste quelques mots
by Revesombre
Summary: Oneshots assez courts sur différents personnages de kuroshitsuji en chanson. ATTENTION ! Spoils de la 2e comédie musicale de kuroshitsuji ! Chapitre 3 : Ciel
1. Eric

Recueil de petites fictions courtes sur différents personnages de Kuroshitsuji, reliées à une chanson. Song-fics donc...

Titre : Justes quelques mots...

Genre : Hum... Tragédie la plupart du temps, drama à d'autre...

Rating : Vu qu'il n'y a rien de bien répugnant, rating K

Disclaimer : Comme dit plus haut, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tiré de l'univers de Kuroshitsuji, et de la comédie musicale 2, et appartiennent à Yana Toboso

Note : Que ceux qui n'ont pas vu la comédie musicale ne LISENT PAS, GROS SPOILER ! Merci d'avance de me laisser des rewiews, le pain de toute personne se cassant la tête à écrire x3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Eric<br>****E comme Errance**

Omae to itami wo

Wakeaeru nara

Donna tsumi mo okasou

Je vais commettre un péché

Si cela me permet,

De t'enlever ta souffrance.

J'ai tant voulu t'aider… T'aider, te guérir, peu importe les moyens. Le sang qui entache mes mains, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas te perde, je n'y aurais pas survécu. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai mal au cœur, et mon âme hurle. D'un œil absent, je lis un énième bouquin, alors que mon esprit, mon attention est toute entière accaparée par ton prochain réveil. Les traits tirés par la douleur, tu dors, d'un sommeil d'évanouis, d'inconscient. Au moins pendant ce temps là la maladie te laisse un peu de répit. Si peu, trop peu. Même ton sommeil se fait ronger par l'épine, cette épine empoisonnée. Mais bientôt, j'aurais assez d'âme pour te libérer de ce fléau… Alors je t'en prie, tiens encore quelques temps…

Omae ga shindara

Koori no hoho ni

Ichido dake kiss shite

Une fois que tu mourras

J'irais embrasser

Tes lèvres glacées.

Ta voix et ta présence… Elles font tellement parties de mon univers que je ne peux l'imaginer sans. C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Avant, je me fichais des autres, avant de te rencontrer j'étais celui qui ne prêtait aucune attention à la souffrance et à la douleur que d'autres pouvaient ressentir. Mais toi tu étais différent. Pourquoi me suis-je attaché à toi alors que je savais que tu allais mourir ? Pourquoi mon âme répugne à te voir mourir ? Je ne sais comment décrire les sentiments qui me lient à toi, et je ne crois plus que ce soit uniquement de l'amitié. C'est plus fort et plus sombre que cela. C'est plus dangereux, plus beau, plus brûlant… Mais je parle trop, alors que je devrais te laisser te reposer. Oui, je me tais, alors dors…

Hitsugi kazaru erica no hana no

Hanakotoba wa "kodoku"

Les éricas qui ornent les cercueils,

Veulent dire « solitude » dans le langage des fleurs.

Tu m'as dit souvent que tu aimais les éricas, ces petites fleurs si discrètes. Tout le contraire de moi, moi l'exubérant shinigami qui masque ses sentiments derrière un masque d'insouciance et d'ennui, parfois. Et pourtant, tu m'as dit que tu les aimais parce qu'elle te rappellait ma personne. Lorsque tu me l'as avoué, mon cœur a manqué un battement, avant de repartir plus vite, plus fort. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire réellement ? Je ne suis sensé qu'être ton meilleur ami, pas autre chose. Et pourtant, parce que tous les deux nous sommes, malgré les apparences, ancrés dans la solitude, nous nous sommes liés par des liens étranges et troublants. Ce n'est plus de l'amitié… Et cela, même toi le sait. Alors ne pars pas, et reste avec moi…

Kono yo ni hitori umarete

Toki ga kureba hitori shindeku

Sore ga sadame

Na no ni namida koboreru no wa naze ?

Je suis né seul dans le monde,

Et quand ce jour arrivera, seul je mourrais,

C'est mon destin,

Alors pourquoi les larmes ont coulées de mes joues ?

Toi que je ne voulais ni blesser ni tuer, que je voulais garder près de moi, voilà que c'est de ma main que la vie quitte ton corps. Je te vois tomber, lentement, alors que ma voix t'appelle, que mes mains, mes bras, t'enserrent. Ce n'est pas possible, non, ça ne ce peut pas ! Je sens le froid se répandre dans ton corps, en même temps que dans mon cœur. J'ai beau hurler ton prénom, tu ne me répondras plus, tu ne me parleras plus. Tes yeux grands ouverts laissent voir tes iris d'un vert lumineux se ternir. Il est désormais trop tard, je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Alors si ton âme est toujours près de moi, attends quelques instants, que je ferme tes yeux et que le démon me transperce le cœur de ton arme. Je ne mérite pas qu'elle me traverse le corps et m'ammène la paix. Mais cela importe peut n'est-ce pas ? Je sens des larmes couler le long de mon visage. C'est idiot, ptioyable et pathétique. Et pourtant je m'en contrefiche à présent. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te revoir... Ce sont les derniers mots qui ont daignés prendre possession de mon esprit, avant que le majordome démoniaque ne me transperce. Ne t'inquiète pas, Alan... J'arrive...


	2. Alan

Recueil de petites fictions courtes sur différents personnages de Kuroshitsuji, reliées à une chanson. Song-fics donc...

Titre : Justes quelques mots...

Genre : Hum... Tragédie la plupart du temps, drama à d'autre...

Rating : Vu qu'il n'y a rien de bien répugnant, rating K

Disclaimer : Comme dit plus haut, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tiré de l'univers de Kuroshitsuji, et de la comédie musicale 2, et appartiennent à Yana Toboso

Note : Que ceux qui n'ont pas vu la comédie musicale ne **LISENT PAS, GROS SPOILER** ! Merci d'avance de me laisser des rewiews, le pain de toute personne se cassant la tête à écrire x3

Merci à Cielsweet and Sebastimes pour sa rewiew x3

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre deux : Alan<em>  
><strong>A comme Abîme<strong>

Ima mo sora de kagayaku

Shinda hoshi no kioku

Itsuka ore mo dare ka no

Hikari ni naritai

Les souvenirs d'étoiles mortes

Brillent toujours dans le ciel,

Un jour, moi aussi,

Je deviendrais l'une de ces lumières.

Je savais depuis longtemps que j'allais mourir, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. J'étais condamné et je m'y étais fait, je m'y étais résigné. Afin de ne blesser personne, je me suis enfermé dans une triste et morne solitude. De toute manière, un shinigami n'a que faire des autres et des sentiments qu'il peut ressentir, ce ne sont que des entraves qui le gène dans son travail n'est-ce pas ? Je m'étais fait à cette idée que je n'étais pas comme les autres, et même si cela me faisait souffrir, je n'en montrais rien, absolument rien.

Nagai tabi wo Tsuzuketekita

Kodoku na kage Hikizuri

J'ai fait un long voyage,

En glissant le long d'une ombre solitaire.

Et puis tu as débarqué, tu m'as prit sous ton aile. Ton sourire amusé et ton caractère je-m'en-foutiste ont brisés de suite les barrières que j'avais construit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis attaché, comme le lierre à un arbre, à toi. Avec toi, il n'était pas question de tricher avec quoi que ce soit. Tu étais au courant de mon état, et pourtant, tu m'as laissé me lier à toi, tout comme je t'ai laisser faire de même. Rapidement, j'ai réalisé que notre relation dépassait l'amitié. C'était troublant et destructeur, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Nous avons préférés l'ambiguïté. Nous avons préférés cette relation ténébreuse. Pourtant, elle me réconfortait comme la plus belle et la plus pure des lumières.

Tatta hitori Umareochite

Mata hitori de Shindeku

Sore ga sadame na no ni

Namida ga deru no wa Naze?

Je suis né seul en ce monde,

Et seul je mourrais,

C'est mon destin,

Pourquoi des larmes coulent-elles le long de mes joues ?

Lorsque j'ai apprit que c'était toi qui tuait et volait les âmes perdues, mon cœur a manqué de se taire, et j'ai sentit une douleur atroce me traverser la poitrine. Ce n'était pas la maladie, mais un désespoir glacé. J'étais totalement déchiré entre toi, ton sourire, ta voix, ta gentillesse, et ce que tu avais fait, à ce que mon devoir me dictait. Ce fut encore pire quand tu me frappas peu après. Et pourtant, je voulais te revoir, te parler, ne serait-ce que pour savoir pourquoi tu faisais tout cela. Quand tu m'as donné cette raison, une douce chaleur s'est emparée de mon âme en même temps qu'un soulagement mêlé de tristesse. C'était donc pour moi que tu avais fait tout cela, pour me soigner… En un instant, je t'avais tout pardonné et j'avais décidé de fuir avec toi, après avoir renoncé à mon statut de shinigami. Tu en as fait de même, et tu m'as fait une promesse, celle de ne plus tuer qui que ce soit pour moi.

Tu as faillit la briser. Si je ne m'étais pas jeté sur le jeune Phantomhive, tu l'aurais tué sans une once de remords. Alors je me suis interposé. J'ai immédiatement ressentit une immense douleur, puis un froid glacial qui se répandait dans mon corps. C'est à peine si je t'ai sentit me prendre dans tes bras. Maintenant, je ne t'entends pas m'appeler, alors que je vois tes lèvres bouger. Dans un dernier effort, je t'offre un faible sourire. En vérité, je crois que je voulais mourir de ta main. Ainsi tu n'as pas trahit notre promesse n'est-ce pas ? J'ai à peine le temps de voir tes larmes naître au coin de tes yeux que ma vue se voile. Juste avant que le noir ne s'empare de mon esprit, je revois une discussion assez ancienne où tu m'as dit vouloir tout faire pour me sauver, vu qu'il y avait des milliers d'âmes à disposition, sans te soucier des règles et des lois. Peut être que si j'avais su que tu ne plaisantais pas à ce moment là, peut être que tout aurait été différent… Je n'ai plus assez de forces pour penser, et je me laisse engloutir par la noirceur glacée de la mort, alors que je revois encore ton sourire, alors que j'entends ta voix… Merci, Eric… Et pardonne moi…


	3. Ciel

Recueil de petites fictions courtes sur différents personnages de Kuroshitsuji, reliées à une chanson. Song-fics donc...

Titre : Justes quelques mots...

Genre : Hum... Tragédie la plupart du temps, drama à d'autre...

Rating : Vu qu'il n'y a rien de bien répugnant, rating K

Disclaimer : Comme dit plus haut, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tiré de l'univers de Kuroshitsuji, et de la comédie musicale 2, et appartiennent à Yana Toboso

Note : Pas de spoilers ici, juste une grande demande de rewiews s'il-vous-plait, histoire que je sache si je dois continuer de publier mes oneshots x3. Merci d'avance !

* * *

><p><strong>C comme Cauchemar<strong>

_Si deus me relinquit,_  
><em>Ego deum relinquo.<em>

_Si dieu m'abandonne,_  
><em>J'abandonne dieu.<em>

Qu'avais-je donc fait pour vivre tant de souffrances alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant ? Les péchés d'un petit garçon sont-ils si impardonnables ? Est-ce à cause de moi que toute ma famille a disparue dans le rouge des flammes et du sang ? Je n'aurais jamais la réponse, jamais, car personne n'entend ma requête. Et personne ne me répond.

_Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest,_  
><em>Omnias ianuas praecludo<em>  
><em>Sic omnias precationes obsigno.<em>

_L'oppressé seul peut avoir la clé,_  
><em>Je ferme toutes les portes<em>  
><em>Ainsi je scelle toutes les prières.<em>

Qui était là lorsque j'étais torturé, blessé, meurtri, tué au sein même de mon âme ? Le néant, mes cris, mes larmes. Eux seuls m'ont accompagnés jusqu'au bout de cet enfer. Et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu faire le pacte ancré dans mon œil droit. La preuve de mon ultime péché, celui d'avoir appelé le diable, celui de refuser la mort, celui de vouloir me venger.

Le corbeau noir m'avait entouré de ses plumes, de sa voix profonde et ténébreuse, de son regard couleur de sang. J'avais tourné le dos à ce Dieu invisible et fou qui laissait des innocents se faire massacrer. J'ai vendu mon âme au serpent qui tenta Ève et qui déchu Lilith. Peut m'importe les sacrifices qui joncheront ma route, peu m'importe la tristesse et les larmes que je ferais naître chez les autres. J'ai tout perdu, excepté quelques fragments de vie que j'ai arraché au silence, aux ténèbres, et à l'oubli.

_Sed_  
><em>Qui me defendet ?<em>  
><em>Ab me terribilissimo ipse.<em>

_Mais_  
><em>Qui me défendra ?<em>  
><em>De mon plus terrible moi-même.<em>

C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas Dieu en lui-même qui m'a abandonné, mais sa soit disant miséricorde. Alors j'ai préféré lui tourner le dos. C'est moi qui l'ai abandonné. Je ne le regrette pas... Mais si cela signifie que mon âme soit à jamais perdue...


End file.
